Transformation!
by Mew-Loves-Cakes
Summary: A boy named Riyu is shot by an assassain, set to murder him. He doesn't know why, but before he could ask anything, he went into a coma. But, this coma is different. He actually disappeared! His body stayed, but paled in colour. Now he's in the Pokemon World and has to survive as a Zorua.
1. Chapter One - (The Murder)(The Change)

~ The Murder/ The Change

**Heya! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Transformation!'!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and I only own Riyu.<strong>

I wait patiently in the audience. 'And the winner of the contest is... Riyu Hartright!' I stand up to the cheering and calling of the crowd, and go up to the stage to get my prize. In the midst of it, a gunman gets his gun ready. He aims it at my heart, and fires. At the same time he fires, a woman knocks into him, nudging the rifle up. It shoots straight into my throat, getting lodged somewhere. I gasp in pain, as does the audience. Almost instantly, my girlfriend Erin and the doctors are by my side, as I fall over. Erin was sobbing, and the doctors were doing the best they could. I closed my eyes slowly, as that seemed like the right thing. I felt a ripping sensation, and my soul floated out my body. I watched Erin weep over my body, and the doctors assure her I was in a special type of coma. The assassin was taken away, and I floated towards and orb of light above my body. As I am pulled in... Oh wait. I forgot to introduce myself.

I am Riyu Hartright, 23-year old male who writes books for a living. Well. I wrote books. Anyway. My girlfriend, Erin, isn't famous but she still loves me for me. She's 22-years old. My hair is a mop of black lines according to her and my eyes are brown like wood. I kind of like Pokemon but not much so... Yeah. Anyway, back to the story.

As I am pulled, in, I yell slightly. This hurt, yet luckily not as much as the bullet. I black out, seemingly. When I wake up, it's night. It was day when I last checked, so this was fine. My ears were... More alert and I seemed smaller. Also, my eyes could see VERY well in the dark. I yawn, pulling a paw to my mouth. Wait, a paw? I look down and see a red paw infront of me, on a black leg. It has happened to all my legs and arms. I took this surprisingly well. After going to a body of water, I see that I am a zorua. Interesting. No, I'm not shiny. I'm... Adequate.

My ears prick up in alert as I hear footsteps. Then whispering, maybe from about one metre away. 'I think it fell down here.' 'What Pokemon was that?' 'I don't know, but it must be a very powerful Pokemon to have been surrounded by dat fire dere.' They were... familiar. Erin and Jake, my little sister, loved Pokemon so I watched it occasionally. This was Jessie, James and Meowth. 'Well, now we're in Kalos we can finally catch a Pokemon to take to da bawss!' 'Agreed, Meowth!' 'James! Not so loud! You'll scare it.' '...' I heard their heavy breathing as they saw me through the bush. I jump into the lake, then out and shake my fur. Then I see my paw. It was a lot brighter, and the red on me seemed to shine in the moonlight. Meowth giggles slightly and jumps up, yelling 'DA SUPER GRABBER CLAW SNATCHER WILL GET YA!' Firing something at me.

I jump slightly in surprise, landing on one paw, swivelling around and leaping up. Jessie's eyes gleam as she stands up. 'It's so adorable! Can we keep it James?' James looked at her 'I guess you can catch it.' He looked at me, seemingly upset. However, Meowth and Jessie used this time to grab me and stick me in a Pokeball. It was surprisingly roomy, and when I thought up a field, it appeared! I thought up a picture of me and Erin, but it was Jessie instead of Erin. I refused to obey but... It felt like something had happened and I couldn't resist it. I felt woozy, so I went to sleep.

When I woke up, I shook myself, which shook the Pokeball. I turned around, and almost jumped out of my fur when I saw a Wobbafett in my Pokeball. 'Where...?' I asked. Wobbafett saw my concern and said 'Don't worry. Every Pokemon can do this. They can go into their trainers partners Pokeballs and talk to them.' We both felt a rumble. 'Here's a new Pokemon coming now.' A Pumpkaboo materialized infront of me and squeaked in surprise.

Pumpkaboo also looked scared and confused. She said 'Where am I?' I shrugged slightly and Wobbafett looked up. 'You are now one of Jessies Pokemon. Sorry.' Pumpkaboo looked scared when he said that. I'll give them nicknames. 'Anyway,' Blue continued 'Enjoy your stay. You'll either be carted to the boos, or be forced to fight forever.' Pumpkin huddled up to me at that point. 'Really?' She looked interested. Sadly, that was the point I started flying through the air, my legs waving wildly and my eyes wide. They disappeared, Blue not looking scared but Pumpkin looking terrified. I open my eyes to see James looking at me. 'Go!' He whispers. 'I've released you. Before Jessie wakes up!' I nod and run into the bushes, barking joyfully. Though, I spy on them to see what happens.

Jessie yawned and woke up. James was preparing Pokemon Food for the Pokemon and normal food for him, Meowth and Jessie. I had, infact, stolen and given all this to James for releasing me. So then, I watch intently. 'Go Pumpkaboo, Wobbafett and Zorua!' Two Pokemon jump out the Pokeballs while I don't. Jessie shrieks in surprise 'Where's Zorua?!' She opens all the Pokeballs, but nothing. I giggle from behind the bush. 'James.' She snarls threatiningly. 'Where is my Zorua?' James laughs nervously 'I.. I don't know... Gone for a walk?'

A vein pulsates on her forehead 'I'LL SEND YOU ON A WALK!' She shouts, chasing James with a baseball bat until I use my powers to stop her. 'James. What is this?' She asks, nervously. I pull her about three metres above the air, run far away and drop her. Her yells were heard all over the forest, scaring Fletchling and Pidgey away. I laugh loudly and run into Santalune City. There were few people walking about, so I jump onto the bench and scour the area. I see an abandoned pot of chips near the statue, and run to eat it.

After eating, I run away from a trainer trying to catch me and towards a load of roller skaters. A Skitty, Ralts and Flabebe see me and call me over. I run towards them in the flowers and say 'What's up guys?' Skitty glares at me 'It's murder for a Pokemon like you to run out there!' She yelled. The others agreed. I looked guilty and nodded slightly 'Ok...' 'Follow me.' The skitty says. I nod and walk after her. She goes to a small enterance and walks in. I follow. 'MUUUUM!' She calls, her small teeth showing.

A beautiful Delcatty gracefully walks in. 'Yes, Kit-Kat?' Skitty blushed redder than a Vulpix at that moment. 'I brought a silly young Pokemon home again.' The Delcatty eyes me 'Yes, he won't last a moment against a trainer.' I hide my head in shame, remebering Jessie. Delcatty nods slightly, indicating that I should sit down. I do so, and Kit brings me a board. 'Let's play!' I agree, and for an hour we play. Delcatty walks through, holding a tray of Pokemon Treats, Sitrus Berry slices and Oran Berry smoothie. 'Thanks Mum/ Delcatty!' We chorus and start eating.


	2. Chapter Two - (The Journey)(The Reveal)

**Welcome back to _Transformation!_ I plan to get this out every Wednesday/ Thursday so be patient! Anyway, to the story! *Toot toot toot TOOT!***

After we finish, I eye the Delcatty who was sat watching me. 'So, where are you going now?' Kit inquires. I shrug 'I'm going to find my way back.' Delcatty gasped slightly when I said that. Kit looked confused. 'Find your way back where?' I smile calmly and Delcatty listens, her ears perked. 'I was sent here from another place and need to find my way back.' Kit looked confused and then nodded slightly. She yawned, and walked with Delcatty to bed. When Delcatty came back, she led me to an area within the cave.

I follow her and she says 'I know. I am also there.' I stare at her, my head cocked in confusion. She laughs slightly and says 'I came from Earth. The only way to get back is by completing a journey, which will be pretty hard. Luckily, I know a girl who also came from Earth. She came just after you did, so she hasn't started her journey yet.' We exit the cave slowly and familiar ginger hair greets me. She was wearing a black and pink dress, and when she turned around, I saw her green eyes. 'It can't be...' I breathed, taking a step back.

Erin turned around and said 'Delcatty? Where are you?' Then she looks down. 'Delcatty! Yay! Hi Zorua.' I bark at her, in hopes she'd recognize me. Delcatty puts a paw infront of me and looks at Erin. She says something in a language I don't recognize. Then my ears tune and I realize it to be human! Erin, at that moment, gasped and hugged me. I squirmed in her grip and jumped onto her head. 'Riyu! I decided to copy and follow you, so now we can go on a journey together!' I freeze slightly.

'You want ME...' I begin. 'To go on a journey with YOU.' I breathe. 'Where I will be viciously attacked by other monsters?' Erin nods slightly, looking scared. Then I grin. 'I'M IN!' She smiles wildly and hugs me again. Delcatty smiles and slips away, but not before I can yell thanks at her. Me and Erin go to begin our journey across the Kalos region.

The first Pokemon we come across is a Caterpie. 'Go Riyu!' Erin commands. I jump forwards and wait. 'Use scratch!' I run forward. scratching the Caterpie. It squealed in pain, and then used String Shot. I scratch off the string, making sure there was none on me so I didn't slow down, and waited for my next order. As the battle went on, I realized I was about level 10. I smile weakly at Erin as I beat the Caterpie. and she catches it. She names it Pie, and then we continue on our journey.

Me and Pie were an unstoppable team, and soon before we reached the first gym, we had caught Swoop, a Pidgey, Roar, a Litleo and Rio, the Riolu. Erin now had the roller skates, so it took a while for me to get fast enough to chase her. In the gym, I jumped onto Erin's head and we landed on a sturdy string. From above, I directed where we should go, and she battled the trainers. At Viola, I watched as Rio had trouble beating surskit, and was beaten with Vivillion. The stupid butterfly also took out Roar and Pie. I jumped forwards on my turn, ready to battle.

It. Took. AGES. FIVE TIMES WE BATTLED VIOLA. FIVE. It doesn't seem like much, but getting beaten up five times bloody hurts! I wish I was a human again. Sometimes, I wonder how my brother is getting along. I worry about him, but I have other things on my mind. As I write this by the campfire, I wonder. I stare into the night sky, watching the stars. The most beautiful thing apart from Erin that I have ever seen flies across the sky. It was a light blue, with white chest fluff. It's long tail made me excited, wanting to see how long it was.

It let off a cold breeze as it flew by. Articuno. That's what the Pokedex Erin has blurted out. It's a sweet name. Reminds me of the Spanish I loved to do so much. Swoop woke up and is staring at me. I glare, back, flick my fluffy tail, then ignore him. He gives up and soon, his heavy breathing tells me he's asleep. I go to sleep. ready for morning to come.

I wake up to see Erin making sure the fire was out. She had packed up, and we were going. 'Come on Riyu.' She says. I trot after her, things on my mind. Articuno, for one, Freddy, my dog, for second. And Erin. She was beautiful. But, I was sad. Couldn't she have been a Zorua as well? Ah well. Sadly, life isn't fair. I wonder how my little brother his faring. I heard the word 'Destiny' thrown around a lot. It's a silly word sometimes. But, what's my destiny? I wasn't exactly the best writer out there. Depends if someone reads this and likes it.

If you do read this, and you are reading this? It's a true story. Erin does know I have a big imagination but I wouldn't make up a story like this. With all my daydreaming, I realize we have arrived in Resturant Le Nah. It's called that because it's the worst of all but the Pokemon are the weakest here. So, it's good experience for Gym Number Two. What I don't want to meet, is a Zubat. I am really not happy to see those guys. Lucky I haven't seen one yet.


	3. Chapter Three - (The Group)(The Capture)

**Hiya Cupcakes! Welcome back to ****_Transformation!_****! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

I trot after Erin as we go towards Lumiose City. As we go there, a group of people are having lunch. I stop to watch them, and don't notice Erin walking away. She hasn't noticed yet. I watch them, from in a bush. A fennekin, probably the girls, senses me and trots towards me. I freeze, and growl slightly. The fennekin tilted it's head and then pounced at me. I jump out the way, and deeper into the bush. Fennekin sets fire to the bush with Ember. I yowl and screech in pain. Wouldn't you? Fire burns you know! The people panicked and a boy sent out a water type, Froakie. It's water doused the bush and I fell out, covered in ash, and aching all over.

The smaller girl squeals in delight 'A pokemon!' She says in a high pitched voice. Then the older boy, with blonde hair, looked at me. The black haired boy brought out a fletchling, who picked me up with it's claws. I bit it, and the bird pokemon kept it's grip but screeched in pain. It flew over to the blonde boy and dropped me. A hand like thing grabbed me and held onto me gently. 'We need to get this Pokemon to Nurse Joy!' The black haired boy, who I now recognized as Ash, said. Clemont and Bonnie nodded. Serena smiled nervously and they packed up and ran into Lumiose. I was scared out of my mind, struggling.

I noticed that my world seemed darker, and I was tired. But I fought the tiredness. We got to the Pokemon Center and then I heard it. Erin's yelling, trying to reach me. I was taken into this room with a smiling lady, and that's all I remember before I fell asleep. I didn't want to, but sadly sleep took over. That darned... *Snore*

Erin's POV

Is it working? Can I write? Good. Phew. Anyway. I ran towards the people holding onto Riyu. I couldn't let them take him. Too late. The door slammed into my face and I whine in pain. I rub my face and I walked in. I dived at the people angrily, Pie, Swoop, Roar and Rio copied. We, together, took them all down and I yelled at them 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIYU?' I glare. They flinch slightly. 'Riyu? Is that a new Pokemon?' Ash asked. 'NO YOU DUMBTWIT! IT'S MY ZORUA! HE'S MY ZORUA!' The Audino and Chansey working there had to drag me away from the group, who seemed bewildered. My Pokemon run after me and I hug them. Then there was a bell 'DING DONG!' it called.

I look up, and a Zorua sleeping on a trolley was pushed in by Nurse Joy. I run towards it and I breathe a sigh of relief. Then Ash's Pikachu pushes me back. I look at Rio, who telepathically translates ''Pikachu doesn't believe you own Riyu.'' I glare at the Pikachu, and Riyu wakes up. Ash sticks his face in Riyu's. 'HI! I'm Ash!' Riyu glared at him, and the group crowded around. Defeated, I walked away. Then I had an idea. I order Rio to watch over them, and let Riyu be captured. Rio looked confused, but nodded.

Riyu's POV

Who the hell is this? I growl at Ash's face and he backs away. I look at Rio, who telepathically told me Erins plan. I nod at him, stand up and back away. Bonnie, the little girl, squeals and grabs me. She hugs me and pets my fur, then starts blabbing on about how she will pet me and hug me and give me food and make sure I look nice. I struggle out her grip and glare. Ash shows me a Pokeball. 'How about it? Wanna join me, buddy?' I growl and flick away the Pokeball, and instant no. Clemont laughs slightly and holds out his own Pokeball. I ingore his and Serena's, going to trot away. Then Rio looked at me and I sigh, flopping over. Ash throws his Pokeball and I totally ignore it as it sucks me up.

I hear Ash yell happily. I hope, for Erin's sake, she is right and I will be saved. He sends me out and says 'Welcome to the team buddy!' I totally ignore him, and make sure my tail is in order. I then flick it in his face, and touch the Pokeball so I can go back inside. I find that I can make any scenario appear so I relax, and think about a movie theatre. Then I watch Mulan on the screen, happily. I don't care about Ash, or his group, so I will disobey him happily.


	4. Chapter Four - (The Fight)(The Illusion)

**Welcome back! I'm very tired, but excited because of strikes I had no school! I am getting two other stories out sometime, one if already out and one will be out very soon. So be patient.**

A sort of black light blinds me as I yawn and look around. It was night, and we were gathered around a fire, near a lake. Fennekin, Chespin, Dedenne and Pikachu, Ash Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were all staring at me. I glare back. Right now, I don't even care if I saw my team again. Shame. I was growing fond of them and now this. Sadly. I wonder how Erin is doing. Ash pushes a bowl of food towards me and I totally ignore it. He gives up, as do the rest and they start talking. I sit next to the water, and stare in. I have lots of questions.

One. Why? Why does the Pokeball not change me to like him? I'm not complaining, I'm extremely happy. Mayeb it's because I'm strong, and my loyalty to Erin will never waver, no matter the circumstance. My thoughts are broken, like the silence and serenity of the water. Ash has walked up to me, and it trying to get me to eat. I ignore him, and am left to my thoughts again. Soon, it is broke. Again. I hear Pikachu walking up to me. He sits down next to me, holding some Pokemon food. He offers it to me, but I use my tail to whack it into the water, breaking the water. I stand up and walk away. I sit some way away from him. He doesn't say anything, until...

'Is she really your trainer?' Pikachu asks. I don't answer. He watches me fearfully. I'm thinking about my moveset. I have Shadow Ball, Dig, Faint Attack and Ariel Ace. A pretty good moveset to say the least. 'Yes.' I simply say, then glare fiercly. 'And you sent her away!' I send a shadow ball his way. He barely misses, and send a thunderbolt at me. I jump into the air, spin on my paw and land safely. I look at my surroundings. We are by loads of rocks, so I jump onto one. He fires loads of thunderbolts at me, which I dodge with ease, jumping onto rocks. I check my surroundings again. 'Ah.' I say, and leap into the water, holding my breath. I burrow into the side of the lake, and block the hole just as the annoying electric type sends forth a thunder bolt.

I dig up through the ground, ariel ace and Dig working together. I send him into the air, use faint attack to get to the ground quickly and shadow ball to throw him into the camp. Then I eat the food. I write something in the ground with my claw. ''Brock's food is better than this junk.'' Happy with what I did, I walk to the rocks, dig a hole in them and curl up. When I wake, I see them packing up. I saw Rio, and he throws my pokeball at me. Pikachu is still injured, trying to tell Ash what happened. I zip inside the Pokeball just as Pikachu points at me. Ash sends me out, and I pretend to look tired and innocent. 'See, Pikachu? He can't have done anything.'

Pikachu glares at me and I mockingly laugh as I am returned. I think up a theatre again, and settle down to watch the outside. They are panicking as they can;t find all their stuff. About one hour later, we set off. I overhear them talking about me. 'A Zoroark would be really cool, but this Zorua is so stubborn!' Serena says. Bonnie puffs up her cheeks in annoyance and says 'The little Pokemon wouldn't let me sort out it's fur!' Ash nods. 'He refuses to eat with us as well. I wonder what happened.' Serena looked worried. 'Maybe he is upset because that girl WAS his trainer, but we took him away fro her!' I nod and lean back in my Pokeball. 'Got that right, kid.' I mutter sourly.

I overlook the team. 'Ooh, Fletchling is the last Pokemon. Hehehe.' I tell myself. I hear Ash saying 'Look! A litleo! We can train Zorua a bit.' I transform into Fletchling and giggle to myself. Then Ash sends me out. I mimic Fletchlngs call, and flap my wings. Wow. So this is what it's like to fly. Ash looks confused and sends Fletchling out. The real robin Pokemon looks at me in confusion. Ash points his Pokedex at me. ''Zorua, the Fox Pokemon. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee. It's ability is Illusion.''

They look confused. 'Illusion?' Clemont asks. The Pokedex continues. ''Illusion: Tranforms the Pokemon into the last non fainted Pokemon of your party. The illusion wears off when the Pokemon is hurt. This doesn't apply for weather effects like sand storms.'' I watch them and laugh silently. I shadow ball the Litleo, and it runs off. Then I watch Pikachu. I turn away to watch the Litleo, who stares at me from the shadows. 'Pika... CHUUUUUUUUU!' I heard. In the spilt second I had to react, I twisted around. Everyone was staring at Pikachu, then pain. Volts of electricity went though my body and I felt my body morphing, back to a Zorua. Then, black. Blacker than anything. It was boring. I'll just go to sleep...

- Two Hours Later - At the Pokemon Center -

I wake up, yawn and see where I was. Oh damn I can't move. Mainly because I'm surrounded by this blue aura, probably from a psychic type keeping me down. My eyes flick around the room. I was on an uncomfortable table, in a white room. There was a nurse bending over a machine, and I was covered in wires. I breathed out slightly, bored. I watched Nurse Joy as she looked at the machine. 'Curious...' She was muttering. 'Why did this Zorua take so much electricity and not fully faint?' She looked out the window. 'They were lucky they brought it in. Results could have been fatal if not.' She looked around and saw me awake. Instantly, she called Chansey through to use sing, and covered her ears. I fell asleep, annoyingly.


	5. Chapter Five - (The Return)(The Catch)

**Sorry this was a late chapter. I was in Manchester, and then I couldn't get writing because I wasn't allowed on the computer to my files. So yeah. I'll love you if you review! :3 **

I wake up and see the group. Ash recalls me and I wait. I hear yelling, probably from a girl. I was sent out and my eyes light up at what I see. Erin was sat on the grass, her hair covering her face. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. Riolu taps her slightly and points at me. Her eyes also light up. 'Riyu!' She calls. I struggle against Ash, who had picked me up. 'See, Erin? He's my buddy!' I nip his arm and run towards Erin, who smiles at me and laughs at Ash. 'No, he's my buddy.' I lick Erins face slightly and glare at Ash. I walk over to Ash and pull the Pokeball off. Then I talk to Erin. 'Pokemon Battle.' I say. 'Battle him, and whoever wins gets to keep me. I have a plan.' Erin nods then says to Ash. 'I challenge you to a battle! Whoever wins gets to keep Riyu!' Ash nodded.

'It's a 4 on 4 battle, OK? Let's go! I choose you, Butterfree!' Erin yelled. A butterfly Pokemon burst from it's small capsule which held it. 'Bee-freeee!' It called, glaring at Ash and his Pikachu, which was currently waiting. Ash sent out Froakie. The battle roughly went like this.

Butterfree dodged a powerful water gun from the small frog. The butterfly sent a spore over the bubble frog, making it sleep. Then they used tackle. Froakie fainted. Ash used Fletchling, who won. Pidgey and Fletchling fainted, Pikachu was beat by Sandshrew then I created an illusion, making it seem like I was still there but I wasn't. She sent me out against a Ralts Ash had. I used Night Shade, shocking everyone as they thought a Ratata couldn't learn that move. I almost knocked out the Ralts and bit it, winning. Then I raced to my position, killed the illusion (Not literally, GAWSH) and waited. I crush the Pokeball, night shade it away and walk to Erin. Ash was livid, demanding a rematch and that Erin had been using fake Pokemon. Suddenly he screamed.

As we ran away laughing, I will tell you what happened. I bit him. Right on the arse. Hehe. Teach him to make my girlfriend cry, will ya? Anyway, I am happy now. A team review? Erin owns me, Butterfree, Sandshrew, Pigeotto, Raticate and Riolu. A pretty good team. I've made friends with them all, of course. Why wouldn't I? We got to the third gym alright, we got a Lapras and a Milktank. Not much has happened. Until the day. We were riding in a balloon when they came back. Team Rocket. Me and Erin had evolved. We were watching the sights when I started evolving into a Zoroark. I promised Erin that I'd get my defense up, as Zoroak is frail.

She evolved by turning into a better trainer as I taught her and she taught me. So you can bet I was annoyed. I decided to have a laugh as Team Rocket said their motto by morphing into Jessie and pushing her away. 'CHANSEY!' I cried when it was supposed to be her turn. 'Jaym... Wait what?!' He looked at me and I grinned and giggled. He, Jessie and Meowth looked scared 'It's a Zoroak! It's gonna eat us!' I laugh and run over to Erin, morphing back to my original self. I can't remember much, as we are back in the human world. I think there was an epic battle until we landed, where we got to the Pokemon center in Coumarine. We couldn't walk there as the train was broken and Erin needed to rest her Pokemon.

We had a good time, and at the gym we struggled against the gym leader. Ramos gave us a word of advice, not to rush things. Gogoat was a challenge, though she seemed to take a fancy to Sandslash, who had evolved. A skitty I saw reminded me of Kit-kat and my pets at home. I hoped they were alright. He advised us to go to the Lumiose gym next, and we gladly took it. We went to Resturant Le Yeah to train a bit and Riolu evolved. He can now mega evolve, luckily. Pigeotto is a Pigeot and we can't use her so Sandslash is up for this gym. I'd like an Eevee on the team, but Erin refuses. People use them so much and she doesn't like it much. If she were an Eevee, she would be a Leafeon, Glaceon or a Flareon because she is cool and calm, but has a hot-headed and fiery temper. Ah well. Can't always get what you want now, because that would be boring!

A Nidorina walked infront of us and we accidentally caught it. Because of it's quick but cute temper, and agile-ness, it was perfect! She was cute, quick, good at fighting and had bundles of energy. Apparently, her father was an Absol for some reason. I couldn't see anyone else around so I think she was alone, poor thing. Though, we'll take care of her. Before we went to the gym, we changed our team, ditching Butterfree and Raticate. Read my end authors note to find what we replaced them with, hahaha! Anyway, we were going to the gym after that.

**Team Count!  
>Erin:<br>Zoroark  
>Lucario<br>Pigeot  
>Sandslash<br>Nidorina  
>Kirlia<strong>


	6. Chapter Six - (The News)(The Team)

**Welcome back! I just have one note. Piplup1212, I'm still waiting for your weekly reviews, I really like seeing your comments. Remember to R&E, cause I'll love ya. Cya Cupcakes, and enjoy the fanfic!  
>Gladium: She doesn't own Pokemon.<strong>

As we walked through Lumiose, we got a few stares. Not many people had seen a Lucario or a Zoroark before, so us two were rare. Erin got a few people asking to battle her, and one idiot even dared to ask her out. At least 3 people asked Erin to trade their Pokemon for me, but we refused it all. After walking to the Pokemon center, we entered. The rush of warm air greeted me and I sighed happily. We looked at the Lumiose tower from the Window, after going to buy some stuff from the Pokemart section. 'That'll be 2,400 Pokedollars.' The man at the counter said plainly. Erin rolled her eyes with me and we paid up. 'Riyu...' Erin said as we sat and waited for Nurse Joy with our Pokemon.

'Yes?' I asked. She glanced at me. 'Do you think we'll ever leave this place? It's nice and all but I want to go home.' I look at the sky, and sighed sadly. 'I don't know, Erin. I really don't know.' There was an explosion from outside, and the yells of people filled the air. We run out with Erin's Pokemon by our side and look up. 'Ooh, a Zoroark and a Lucario! Let's get them! And that Noctowl, actually, let's get all of them!' Jessie cried, pressing a button. All the Pokemon got recalled into the Pokeballs apart form me because I don't have one. Then we started being sucked into a massive container, even some of the trainers. The Pokeballs almost flooded me and the people around me that had gotten stuck.

Nothing worked when I tried to use a move. No Pokemon could exit from the Pokeballs. We were well and truly trapped. The ground got further and further away from us as we went into the air and away. I snapped at everyone when they started talking and Erin said 'Calm down guys. We'll get out of here. I promise. But for now, just wait.' Then she looked at me with a Pokeball in hand. 'You must get in here, it'll be safer.' Grudgingly I agreed. She tapped my head with the Pokeball, and it hit the floor, twitched slightly and then clicked. She smiled and picked the Pokeball up. As I don't know what happened next, the next part of this story will be in Erin's perspective.

I smile and pick up the Pokeball. I drop it gently in the pile with all the others. The people glare at me 'Now your Zoroark is gone!' One person says. 'I know. But he's clever enough to get free.' I glance at Riyu's Pokeball. It feels so weird to be commanding him, just because he is a Pokemon. I cannot wait until we get out of this world. I miss my life, and everything else. Sure, this world is cool but I prefer playing the games and watching the TV show. These last few days have been hectic, and I know Riyu hates the attention he is getting. I wish everything could just be normal again. As I look up, I see we are travelling over the sea. Some people are fretting.

'Don't worry.' I assure them. 'This balloon can carry us.' For a few hours, some of us older people take turns in reading a story. I read for the first hour, then it goes to these other people. Some of the younger trainers fall asleep, and I watch the Pokeball pile. I see there is a glass pane in the corner. I push the pile up with it and make sure that the pile is secured by the glass. This way, we have more room and another space to lean against. I am just hoping it doesn't break. The story goes on for a while until someone yells something I wanted to hear. 'Dry land!' We all cheer loudly and watch as our capsule is lowered into a pit under the balloon. Luckily, Pigeot did her work.

Pigeot put a tracker on all three of the members, so if I watch a screen with headphones on, I can watch and listen to what they are doing. I take the headphones out so everyone can hear. 'We must be quiet though.' I whisper. Everyone nods, and listens. Jessie and the two males walk into this big shadowy room. A man with a Persian is sat in the chair, his face covered in shadows. 'Bawss, we got yous a load of Pokemon, and trainers to put in a cell or sawmding.' Meowth tells the figure with his annoying voice. 'Good.' The figure says. 'Bring them here. NOW.' The trio run outside to us, so I close and hide the laptop. The capsule starts going through a tunnel and up into the shadowy room...

The capsule opens and the pile of Pokeballs tumbles down. Us trainers are grabbed by the Team Rocket grunts, who are also annoying. I watch as Giovanni picks up a Pokeball and sends out my Pidgeot. He grunts, seeming happy and sends out a Nidoran. He frowns slightly and says 'Adequate. I will send the trainers to a cell and look at my new Pokemon.' 'YES SIR!' Chorused a group of Team Rocket Grunts, pushing us deep down into a cell. I will let Riyu take back over now, as I am unsure about what happened next.


	7. Chapter Seven - (The Battle)(The Room)

**Welcome, welcome! I would like to introduce you to Chapter Seven! I would absolutely LOVE it if you could review, I like hearing what you have to say. So please, for me? *Growlithe Eyes* Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

I open my eyes in a big bleak room. A shadowed man was holding my Pokeball. He grinned slightly 'Interesting. Very good.' Jessie, James and Meowth looked proud. 'Except.' He continued. They slumped down slightly and I was forced into a line with other Pokemon. Pidgey, Fletchling, Flabebe, Ralts, and weaker Pokemon like that were lined up in a different line. 'You also got weak Pokemon. Try and find the Pokeballs which those Pokemon belong to, return them and give the Pokeball to the trainers. I will disable them afterwards.' 'Sir yes sir!' They yelled, picking up Pokeball after Pokeball going to find out which Pokemon belonged to which. Soon enough, every weak Pokemon apart from a Ralts which hid in my... Hair? was taken back to their trainers.

Ralts peeked out and looked me in the eye. I jumped slightly in shock and glared. It instantly jumped out and started scampering through the Pokemon, until is came to a Gardevoir who hid the small Pokemon. Giovanni walked back in, picking six of us. Clearly battle. He returns us to a Pokeball. Me, Nidoking, Espeon, Electevire, Gyarados and Garchomp. Inside the Pokeball, I open a door which can connect all of use somehow. When we are connected, I invite my five new friends to sit with me in the ''Theatre'' I created in my mind and watch what was happening outside. Giovanni sat down in a chair, that was pushed forwards.

A boy with a blue hat walked forwards. 'Giovanni, I challenge you to a GYM BATTLE! As the last gym leader, I want you to give me all you have!' Giovanni smirks, and picks up our Pokeballs. Suddenly, Nidoking disappears. 'Go Nidoking.' 'Go Vaporeon!' 'Horn Drill.' 'Hydro Pump!' Nidoking winces and falls down, as does the Vaporeon. Nidoking appears again as he was recalled. 'Quick battle.' I note. He glares at me before watching the screen. The challenger throws out a Charizard and Gyarados was sent out. 'Hydro Pump.' Dragon Rage!' A blast of water was shot at the massive fire dragon as a stream of purple fire-like stuff was sent out of the Charizards mouth.

The charizard backed away slightly, before jumping into a wing attack. Gyarados used ariel ace to fly at the Charizard. Both Pokemon collided, making a massive load of smoke. Gyarados fell, but Charizard stayed up. 'Go Espeon.' Giovanni said. He pointed at the confused Charizard, and Espeon used psychic, slamming it into the ground then the air. 'Charizard!' The boy yelled, recalling his fallen Pokemon. 'Go Raticate! Use hyper fang!' The rat bit into Espeon, making the poor girl cry in pain. She fell over, only managing to free herself when she teleported away. Then she jumped onto the Raticate, using Iron Tail. 'What's that move?' The boy asked in confusion.

Giovanni did nothing but sit there as the two Pokemon jumped around, sending Ice Beam and Aurora Beam at each other until both the Pokemon got tired. They were recalled. 'Three Pokemon left each...' I mumble, watching. 'Garchomp, go.' I pat Espeon. 'Go Dragonite.' She watches me for a moment. 'Use dragon claw.' I hold my breath. 'Dodge it and use Ice Beam!' I sigh in relief and she holds her breath. 'Use dragon claw again.' 'Use slash!' We breath out in relief. 'Dragonite, hold on!' She pats my paw. 'Use slash!' I look down. 'Go Pigeot!' I smile at her. 'Use ariel ace!' She smiles back. 'Use dragon claw.' We look back at the screen. 'Return Garchomp.' 'Come back Pigeot.'

'Go.' 'Go Beedrill!' Giovanni points at him, and I (disguised as Electrevire) use Dark pulse, knocking the bee out of the air. It uses fury cutter, seriously beating my health and getting rid of my illusion. I use flamethrower, burning the bee and defeating it. 'OK, time for my last one...' The boy mutters, and sends out... an Arcanine. The big dog growls loudly and glares at me. I use my Illusion ability to trick it, shocking the dog. 'Flamethrower!' The boy calls, and I am thrown back. Using dark pulse, I distract it until I fall over, fainted. 'Go Electrevire.' Giovanni says. The electric and the fire Pokemon growl at each other.

Then they fight. Blasts of electricity and fire fly all over the place. I wince, watching the arcanine get a full blast of it's own flames. The battle took ages, and finally, we won. I congratulated Electrvire as he appeared back and we all watched as the boy ran off with his Pokemon. Giovanni walks back into the room, where the Pokemon had all been sitting. We all got healed, then were let out the Pokeball. We started speaking to the other Pokemon until we were dragged somewhere. It was a pretty nice room, compared to the others. It had blue wallpaper, a ton of beds for some reason maybe for us, and some stuff to play with if we got bored. Instantly we ran to find somewhere to sit.


	8. Le Update

**Oh god, I'm SO sorry I haven't been uploading weekly. I keep meaning to, but I've had a reallly stressful time at home so the new chapter should be up maybe over the weekend. Don't ask via reviews, please. If you really want to know, which you probably don't, ask via PM. Or don't. Whatever you choose. See you whenever,** **Cupcakes...**


	9. Chapter Eight - Back with Erin

**Hey Cupcakes! Sorry for not updating Yesterday! I should be back in the routine though, so yeah! Find typos or something wrong? PM me or review! My dads car broke down on the way to school, so we are allowed to stay at home. Luckily, we were only 5 minutes away. All that aside, enjoy the new chapter.**

Life in this drab, dreary room was boring. All was had to do was talk and sleep, unless we were chosen. I was chosen a few times, being a valuable member to the team with my illusion ability. There was a lot of us in the room. About 18 because Giovanni had grabbed one of each type to have on the team. Ninetails. Pigeot, Electrevire, Me, Espeon, Gyarados, Vivillion, Hydreigon, Florges, Hitmonchan, Spiritomb, Aggron, Golem, Nidoking, Persian, Dewgong, Sandslash and Exeggutor. We were a good team, yet no trainer had been released. I was chosen to go on a raid once. Me, Ninetails and Espeon went to steal a mans Exeggutor, hence why he was there.

We were taken to Johto, and to Azalea Town. Sneaking in, we managed to do a trade with a weak caught weedle, took the Pokeball and left. The man didn't put up without a fight. I remember me and Espeon had the hardest time, but Ninetails burnt the bugs away. She is a very valuable member. While on this memory trip, I can see all the Pokemon looking at the door. A few trainers are there. Shying away from everyone, only Ninetails didn't get a trainer. I watch her 'I'm alone...' She mumbled, curling up. I frown slightly before hugging Erin, Lucario, Pigeot, Sandslash, Nidorina and Kirlia. After this happy reunion, we get ready to go until Ninetails watches sadly.

I offer a Pokeball to her, and her face lights up. She nods, getting caught. I pass the Pokeball to Erin who cheers, then we escape. All the people crowd into a massive ballon and I fly us back to Kalos. After going back to normal with all the escaped Pokemon I wonder how Giovanni was feeling. Smirking to myself, I chase after Erin. 6th Gym... How will this turn out? We're almsot done. I can't believe we'll be going back soon. Neither can Erin! We're sitting on a blanket, eating Pokemon food and human food that Erin bought and prepared. 'Ninetails, how do you think this will turn out?' She looks at me. 'What do you mean?' As she stops eating her food.

'I mean, how do you think our journey will turn out. Because... I'll be going back to my world when I'm done, with Erin. She can't keep you.' Ninetails looked distraught before putting on a determined face. 'I can live in the wild, I'll look after the others.' It was true, she could. She was a mother figure to all the Pokemon in our team, and even Erin looked up to her. She put her head on her paws. 'Besides. We have ages till then.' Closing her eyes, she smiled and went to sleep. All the others coped her, falling asleep as it got a lot darker. I watch the night sky, before falling asleep.  
>I wake up to the sound of rustling, we all do. Ninetails and Kirlia are glaring at the bush like they want to kill it. Nidorina is just sat, eating calmly. Pigeot and Lucario are acting calm, but they are with me and Erin, going forwards. Pigeot swoops infront, attacking the bushes. There are cries of pain. 'IT'S STRONGER THAN IT LOOOOKS!' And two people frantically running away. 'Leave them.' Erin said. We all stare at her, astonished. 'Leave them.' She repeated, and I start helping her pack up. As she returns us all, she murmurs to herself. 'I don't want to leave you guys...' She confuses me sometimes, that woman. Then again, she always has.<p>

Erin's POV

I sigh, returning all my Pokemon. 'I don't want to leave you guys...' I murmur. I start walking, I need to get to the next place. Laverre City, home of the Pokeball factory. I heard Valerie was a beautiful woman. As I enter the city, a wave of warmth seems to surround me. It's beautiful. I let out Nidorina. 'Here seems like the best place to evolve you.' I touch a moon stone to me pokemons head, and she flashes white. Then, she changes, and I return her. 'Ah ha!' Someone says. 'I see you evolved your Nidoqueen! I wish that had a Mega Evolution.' I turn around. 'Who are you?' I ask the man curiously. 'Oh, I go by no name. Yet.' I shug 'Fine.'

He taps my shoulder 'Do you have a mega evolving Pokemon? I bet I could change your team to have six of them!' 'FINE.' I send out Riyu, Lucario, Nidoqueen, Kirlia, Pigeot and Ninetails. He examins them. 'Replace Zoroark with Sableye, Lucario is fine, Change Nidoqueen with... A steelix or a Tyrannitar, Evolve Kirlia, Pigeot it fine and change Ninetails with a Charizard, Camerupt or Houndoom, I would suggest a Houndoom.' The Pokemon he told to replace looked offended. 'I'm sorry sir, but my team is perfectly fine the way it is.' The man sighed, 'Fine! Take this though.' He pressed four stones into my hands.  
>'Mega Pigeot, Mega Lucario and Mega Gardevoir. Oh and that's yours.' He pointed to the stones. 'Good bye!' He says, disappearing. We look around. 'Weird...' Anyway. We go to a clothes shop, and I get a leg band for Pigeot, a necklace for Gardevoir and a gaunlet for me and Lucario. Sticking the stones in them, I nod, and actually EVOLVE MY KIRLIA. Anyway. After that, we go to the factory as we hear rumors about terrorists. 'Just wait.' Riyu tells me. He beckons me over to the side where we could see a distant region. 'Kanto. Now watch.' He points out.<p>

Riyu's POV

Beckoning Erin over, I point to Kanto. 'Five, Four, Three, Two, One.' Then there was a distant explosion. Laughing slightly, I walk to the factory.  
>The end, for this chapter. I hope it appeases you senpai. xD<p> 


End file.
